


Pretending to be Clueless for the Sake of your Crush

by suncherry



Series: gang au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Eyes, Detective, M/M, Police, Sexual Tension, acting clueless just to get close to your crush, hitman - Freeform, info seller, shitty explanations of self defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncherry/pseuds/suncherry
Summary: Sugawara watches silently as he taps for a moment. “I’ll send you the address of the gym I go to and the time I’m usually there and we can start?” Daichi asks, sending the place to Suga. The silver haired intern felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “I’ll see you then?” Suga nods, smiling at the detective. Daichi grins back before turning and going back into the station.Sugawara sat there for a few moments, shocked that he didn’t say a single word that entire time. Oh my god, he didn’t say a single word that entire time. “Oh fuck!” Suga whispers, dropping his head into his hands. “He thinks I got mugged!”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: gang au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Pretending to be Clueless for the Sake of your Crush

Sugawara grunts, prodding at the purple surrounding his eye. It wasn’t a bad bruise. It was actually fairly tame compared to the other injuries he’s gotten but it was annoying when he remembers that he’s supposed to be a soft, friendly, and polite intern at a police station. Suga slaps his cheeks, wincing as he does so. 

Why did he have to say ‘yes’ to this mission? It was practically the bane of his existence. Undercover jobs were never his strong suit and this one just so happened to be at a police station. A building full of police officers. A place where people get taken into custody. It also held three detectives who specialized specifically in gang related crimes. And guess who just so happens to be apart of a gang related crime? Yea, Sugawara has never been more careful about his time outside and inside of the precinct. 

At least he was just an intern; a small job that usually was only for picking up files and getting people coffee. But, he also had to work close with his target, who just so happened to be the lead detective. And guess who Sugawara started to grow very fond of? 

Suga wholeheartedly regrets taking the job. He wants to forget he’s a hitman and meet Daichi on his own terms. Suga knew this whole predicament was cliche: a hitman who fell for his target. But, who wouldn’t fall for him? He’s the perfect person to love: a strong, friendly, caring, family man. 

Sugawara groans, sliding his hands off of his face and staring at himself in the rear view mirror. A horrible predicament indeed. But, he couldn’t think about it anymore. He had a job to get to. 

Sugawara exits his car, taking in a deep breath and holding it for a couple seconds before letting out. “Alright, hotshot, make up a story, make up a story.” He mumbles to himself, starting to walk to the station. “I got elbowed at a club on Saturday! No, that doesn’t sound like me. Uh.” Sugawara sucks on his teeth, dodging people as he passes by them on the sidewalk. He was almost there, he needed to come up with one fast. “Fight? Maybe?” He could say he was ‘heroically saving a girl from being harrassed at the park’ and got hit by the guy. That sounded great! Suga smiles to himself, glad he got a story in check.

“Good morning, Asahi!” Sugawara smiles, waving at the long haired brunette who was clicking away at the computer. Asahi looks up with a grin, ready to greet the friendly intern but freezes. 

“What the hell happened?” Asahi asks, standing up to lean against the counter, hoping to get a closer look. Suga shakes his head, his face dropping at the question. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Suga waves him off, poking the middle of Asahi’s forehead. “Are the detectives in?” He asks, wanting to know if he should leave to pick up their coffee yet. 

“They are not, but I think Noya’s in there putting the case boxes up. You can go ahead and help him if you’d like?” Asahi answers, collapsing back in his seat. 

“Oho? Noya? Got any hot gossip for me, Azumane?” Sugawara wiggles his eyebrows at the now blushing receptionist. 

“Go do your job, Suga!” Asahi exclaims, hiding his face with his hand and going back to clicking around on his computer. Sugawara chuckles, rolling his eyes. 

“Have fun on the papa’s games!” Suga says as he walks off to the given meeting room that the detectives use for their cases. 

Suga knocks on the door, peeking his head in to see Noya with his back straight, his hand gripping onto his phone, staring straight at the door with wide eyes. “Oh? You should be doing this in the file room, dude.” Suga steps in, shutting the door behind him. Noya sighs in relief, his shoulders slumping. 

“Jesus, man, I thought I was a goner!” Noya says, simpers, taking out a file and aiming his phone’s camera at it. “Glad it was just you,” He sighs, tucking his phone in his pocket. Suga rolls his eyes, taking his jacket off and throwing it over the chair in the corner. “And don’t come at me with that! I don’t know what to share until they call for it and some big guy was down there looking for a closed case so I had to come up here to do it.” Noya pushes the box into the center of the table. “Now, stop being a mom and help me take out the ones they need,” He whines, looking at Suga with puppy dog eyes. 

Suga shakes his head, standing next to him and picking up the box on the floor. “Where’s the list, info shark?” 

“Yay!” Noya shouts, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Here you go, Mr. Badass!” Noya holds the paper towards Suga after he puts the box on the table. “How’d you get the bruise anyways? I thought you were ‘flawless in your art’?” Noya asks, using his fingers to make air quotations. 

Suga scoffs, shoving Noya away from him. “Fuck off, I got distracted by the fact that he had a friend there with him,” He mumbles, embarrassed. “He hit me and ran—“

A gasp causes the two undercover members to jump, hearts racing. They snap their heads to the door to see Yachi staring at Sugawara with shock. “Did you get mugged?” Yachi squeals, the two other detectives coming up behind her. Suga swallows thickly at the sight of Daichi looking at him with worry. 

“Damn, Sugawara! That’s a pretty bruise!” Kuroo exclaims, stepping in and reaching across the table to slide the box to him. “Thanks, Nishinoya, we got it from here,” He comments to the small brunette. Noya nods, patting Suga’s back in sympathy before slipping past the two others. 

“Uh, thanks?” Suga says, furrowing his eyebrows. His heart rate returned to normal but the look Daichi was giving him was slowly making it rise again. “I’ll go ahead and grab your coffee.” Suga tries to leave, passing by Daichi. They lock eyes for a moment. Worry was deep in Daichi’s eyes and it made Suga burn red. 

He quickly leaves, brushing his fingers through his hair and tugging on the strands. When he finally makes it outside, he sighs, thankful to be out of the situation. 

“Suga!” 

Suga tenses at the sound of his name but spins on his heel to see Daichi jogging towards him. “Hey, uh, did you? Get mugged?” Daichi asks as soon as he stops in front of him. Suga stayed quiet, shocked that Daichi really cared enough for him to ask about it privately. Daichi took his silence as an affirmation and sighs. “Listen, I can help you learn to protect yourself? Teach you a little bit of hand to hand?” Daichi offers, sticking his hand into his pocket to grab his phone. 

Sugawara watches silently as he taps for a moment. “I’ll send you the address of the gym I go to and the time I’m usually there and we can start?” Daichi asks, sending the place to Suga. The silver haired intern felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “I’ll see you then?” Suga nods, smiling at the detective. Daichi grins back before turning and going back into the station. 

Sugawara sat there for a few moments, shocked that he didn’t say a single word that entire time. Oh my god, he didn’t say a single word that entire time. “Oh fuck!” Suga whispers, dropping his head into his hands. “He thinks I got mugged!”

—

Sugawara glares at the text message on his phone and looks up at the building in front of him. It was the place Daichi had texted him and the time he said to meet him. The parking lot was empty, save for a dark blue car parked right at the front, but the lights were on. Suga closes his eyes, reassuring himself that acting was his strong suit and pretending to not know how to do something was considered acting. 

He shoves his phone in his pocket and jogs to the front door, pulling it open and walking in. 

It was eerily silent, the only sound was a slight buzzing which Suga could tell was just the ac working. Suga shuffles his feet towards the front desk, peering over to make sure Daichi wasn’t hiding to scare him. He backs away, satisfied at seeing it empty. 

“Ah, thought you were gonna ditch me,” Suga gasps, spinning to see Daichi standing to his right, hands on his hips. He was wearing a loose, grey shirt and some blue shorts with gym shoes. He was already sweating, hair ruffled and messy. “C’mon! Take off the jacket! Stretch!” Daichi exclaims, spinning on his heel to walk towards the punching bags lined up along the right wall. Suga rushes after him, taking off his jacket and staring at the boxing ring in the center of the room. 

“Are we gonna spar?” Suga asks, placing his jacket on the floor of the ring along with his phone and keys. 

“After I teach you the basics, yea!” Daichi agrees, tilting his head at him. “C’mere,” Daichi motions his fingers to prompt Suga closer. Suga blushes, stepping closer until they’re both standing in front of a punching bag. “Okay, first things first: how you should stand.”

Daichi stands in the correct form, watching as Suga tries to replicate it but fails. Daichi chuckles, reaching forward and grabbing Suga’s elbow. Suga’s breath hitches in his throat as Daichi moves his arm in position, doing the same with the other one. “Don’t lock your knees, bend them a little.” Daichi taps the inside of Suga’s ankle with the tip of his shoe. “And open your legs a bit more, one should be a bit farther back so you have something to fall back on,” Daichi explains. 

Suga definitely knew everything he was saying, he barely had to listen to him.

Daichi stands in the form again, “When you throw a punch, don't swing your whole body with it.” Daichi mimics hitting the bag the right way. “Hit and pull back, straight,” Daichi does it again, looking at Suga. “You try it,” He commands, relaxing again to watch Suga replicate him. He does it right this time, making sure not to act too dumb to blow his cover. “Good job!”

Daichi watches Suga punch the bag perfectly, almost as if he’s done it before. It was surprising considering how he stood in the first place. “You’re a natural, Sugawara!” Daichi compliments, leaning against the bag he used in his demonstration. Suga chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. He straightens up, escaping the form to look at Daichi. 

“Thanks, this is my first time really doing any of this,” Suga comments, looking at the detective. “I’m still stuck on the form though,” He looks down as he attempts the position again. “I just can’t remember how everything is supposed to sit.”

Daichi hums, stepping closer to Suga. He places his hands on Suga’s hips and tilts them to the right direction. “You wanna make sure—“ Suga could barely hear Daichi over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He could feel the detective’s breath feathering over his neck and it brought goosebumps along his skin. He felt dizzy at the slightest brush of Daichi’s chest on his back. Daichi moves one of his hands to Suga’s elbow, moving it slightly. 

Daichi pauses, gulping as he realizes what he’s just done. He was so close to Suga, almost too close as he could practically smell his shampoo. He could feel his body heat radiating off of him in such a hypnotic way, it made him never wanna move. Daichi shook his head, blinking a few times before gliding his hand across the skin of Suga’s arm to push his hand into a fist. “There…” Daichi whispers, backing away quickly. 

Suga has never felt more disappointment. 

“Anyways… Uh… do you wanna spar?” Daichi questions, turning his back on Suga. “You sounded interested. I’ll go easy on you?” Daichi scratches the back of his head, turning back to see Suga facing the ground, his cheeks still pink. 

“Uh, yea, I think it’ll be fun!” Suga looks back up, smiling brightly at Daichi, who grins back. 

“Okay! Uh, take off your shoes once you get in the ring,” Daichi says, walking to the ring and climbing in. He shoves off his gym shoes and places them in the corner. He picks up his backpack from the edge of the ring and takes out two pairs of colored wraps. 

Suga follows him, slowly entering the ring and pulling off his shoes. He was nervous to pretend to be bad at fighting a real person. Sure, the teaching process was easy but in a real fight? Suga couldn’t help but want to be on top. 

“Here, I’ll wrap your hands,” Daichi says, shuffling closer to Suga. He grabs one of his hands and starts wrapping it. 

Suga watches his face. He seemed so calm but his cheeks were the faintest red, which Suga could only hope was from the position they were in just moments ago but he knew it was most likely from the heat of the room. The ac could only do so much after all. Suga looks down at his hands, Daichi already starting on his second hand. His hands felt nice, warm and rough. It was a stark contrast to Suga’s normally cold ones. 

“There you go,” Daichi drops Suga’s hand, looking into Suga’s eyes. “Ready?” Suga nods, stepping back and standing in the form Daichi ‘taught him’. Daichi nods, approving in the correct position. “Go.” 

Daichi only saw Suga’s eyes darken before he was on the ground, wrists pinned to the floor. Daichi looks up at Suga with wide eyes, heart beating fast. “What the fuck?” He whispers, watching Suga’s face form into a look of shock and worry. 

“Uh…. beginners luck?” Suga tries, smiling awkwardly. Daichi fumbles for words and shakes his head. 

“I taught you nothing about taking someone down, only punches and light blocking!” Daichi chuckles, looking down only to snap his head back up as he registers the position the two of them are in. “Did you lie to me about not knowing self defense?”

“Okay, first of all,” Suga let go of one of Daichi’s wrists to hold up a finger. “I didn’t say anything! You just assumed,” He points at Daichi with raised eyebrows. “Second! You sounded too excited to help me out that I didn’t know how to say I already knew! So, I pretended to be clueless!” Daichi’s jaw drops in shock. “Don’t look at me like that! I spared your feelings!”

“Oh? Spared my feelings?” Daichi smirks, using his free hand to grip Suga’s shoulder, too close to his neck and push him to the floor, successfully switching their position. He grabs Suga’s wrists with one hand and presses his free one against the base of the silver haired male’s throat. “I think you just hurt my feelings more by lying to me.”

Suga swallows dryly, looking up at Daichi with an unknown look in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he liked this position or the other one more. 

“L-let me make it up to you?” Suga asks boldly, biting his lip. Daichi raises an eyebrow, pulling his hand away from Suga’s throat to splay it on the floor next to his face. “I’ll buy you dinner?” Daichi smirks, taking a quick glance at Suga’s lips. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I wrote this at like 4-5 am and barely looked over it, so if there’s any mistakes or the explanation for the self defense is completely wrong then I’m sorry. 
> 
> But, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you :)


End file.
